


Rose Gold

by Noid



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noid/pseuds/Noid





	Rose Gold

Laurie Strode wasn't usually a big fan of fancy things. Jewelry never really impressed her but some of it was very pretty whenever she passed by the shops. This, however, only usually happened every once in a while when she wasn't feeling paranoid from the stalker.

She picked up the little gift basket she had received from a high school friend, looking it over before pulling the ribbons apart on her dresser. The wrapping was stiff and had to be peeled away for a better look but once it was away from the gift, she couldn't help but smile at the rather gaudy gift she had received. It was enough to make her giggle and press her knuckles amusingly into her mouth.

Sitting on the bright pink wrapping paper was a large necklace of gold with a bright opal directly in the middle of it. No doubt the gem itself was pretty fake but it was pretty. Laurie had to at least give it the benefit of a doubt, considering it sparkled so brightly she wondered if she even needed to wear it outside during the daytime. She was sure that if she went out clubbing at any point in time, it would sparkle like it was the moon itself.

The thought made her laugh as she picked it up and moved to put it on, looking up at her dressing mirror. Her face fell and her mouth opened as the familiar entity stood behind her, as straight as a ghost and as deadly as a poltergeist. Cold touched her entire body and her knees felt paralyzed, even as his hands reached up towards her neck.

She felt his frozen fingers touched her hair, moving it over to one shoulder to show off her neck and the necklace that she still had partially around her neck. Her breath finally came out as she realized she hadn't been breathing and a sense of feeling came back to her, but by then, he was guiding the necklace of gold around with his fingertips, moving to lock it around her throat.

"What are you doing?" He looked up once into the mirror, staring at her blue eyes with those of shadow before returning to his silent work.

She didn't move her arms from their uplifted position, looking completely unsure of what to do when she was within reaching distance of his quick hands.

"Michael." Once again, he looked up to see her in the mirror. She cursed herself internally about letting her voice shake, but after their series of unfortunate meetings of the past, how could she NOT be frightened? "What are you doing?" she repeated.

As she feared, his arm was suddenly around her shoulders and only then did she kick into gear, kicking her legs so violently she almost knocked the entire dresser over. She clawed with one hand at his masked face and the other digging into his arm, uncaring of his black jumpsuit hiding his skin. It was now her goal to leave the nastiest nail marks on his skin.

The cold knife came up to her neck and she whimpered, tipping herself into him to avoid the cursed material. With strange gentleness, his swiped the blade slowly over her neck. The sting was almost unbearable but she feared if she screamed, then she would feel her voicebox become a victim to the sharp blade, too. Instead, she dug her nails and heels into him as hard as she could, breathing heavily through her nose until it stopped.

Then he stopped.

Laurie feared to look around at all as she felt blood crawling down her neck but very gingerly did she look towards the mirror. Very steadily, he continued to hold her with only one arm, the blade at his side. His eyes were on her again in the dressing mirror and she understood very quickly why.

It seems Myers preferred rose gold accessories over pure gold on his prey.


End file.
